


A Dance to Remember

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, F/M, Fluff, Poinsettia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes a forceful push by your overly observant sister was all you needed to realize that you were head over heels in love with your best friend.





	A Dance to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

He spent his days holed in his study even after the war ended. Compared to his siblings who have all found love and settled down, he hasn’t. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he was ready. But upon seeing the good relations between his siblings and their in-laws, even he occasionally feels the urge to settle down. Though if only he could find a person that could capture his heart.

But he’s shaken away from his thoughts when he hears a soft knock, and it didn’t take him long to figure out who it was. He shook his head fondly, but decided to playfully ignore it before he hears yet another one. He chuckled lowly and called out, “Come in.”

Your familiar head peeks into the study and he gives you a fond smile that you return happily. You approach him with eager steps and asked, “Are you going to go?”

His head tilts slightly to one side as his brows furrow in confusion. You mimic his confusion and you softly asked, “Did you… not hear about it, my Lord?”

He shakes his head and then frowned, “What did I say about calling me that?”

His frown is almost wiped off his face though when he sees the pout on your lips and you whined, “But you still call me ‘Lady’ [F/N], so of course I’m going to return the courtesy, Leo!”

Leo. He never knew that he’d be so happy from hearing you call him by name. He’s heard you call his siblings and his friends so cheerfully, he’s always wondered why it was only him. But he can see why old habits die hard. You were essentially a childhood friend after all, and you were born to show respect to the Nohrian princes. He shook his head fondly and asked, “So where exactly am I going, [F/N]?”

He doesn’t miss the way your eyes light up in delight when he calls you by your name and he stifled a chuckle as you cleared your throat. You hand him a small festive red envelope, it was already opened, probably because the contents were meant for you, and he skims over the letter before feeling his shoulders slump slightly in disdain and he muttered, “I don’t want to.”

“But it’s a great opportunity!” you countered. He shook his head. There was no way anyone could get him to go to another ridiculous ball. He’s tired of the formalities. And he’s especially tired of Corrin and Camilla trying to set him up with some random girl. You sighed and pulled out a chair in front of his desk and said, “Lady Corrin and Lady Camilla just want to see you happy with someone, Leo.”

“I’m quite happy on my own, thank you very much.”

You rolled your eyes and pointed out, “Don’t tell me you didn’t feel jealous at least once. Cause even Odin has noticed the wistful gaze you have when you look at your siblings and their happy families.”

Leo flinches and he muttered, “Why do you know that?”

“I’m your closest friend, of course I’d notice,” you softly mumbled. You drop the envelope on his desk and give him a gentle wave of the hand and said, “Think it over. I’m sure you’ll find someone to go with you.”

“Or I just won’t go,” he responded as he tossed the letter onto the pile of growing letters. You sighed once more and muttered, “You know your sisters will all be on your case. But good luck with that.”

As soon as you shut the door not too gently, Leo slumps into his chair before slowly pulling out the letter again. He hated these formal dances with his entire heart, he could only hope he could avoid it all cost.

***

Though he tried, he’s not surprised a few weeks before the dance when Camilla’s personal tailors are all rushing in and measuring him. He resigned his fate of being forced to go the moment he sees the devilish glee in his eldest sister’s eyes.

“Must we get ready this early on?” Leo complained as Camilla supervised the entire scene. She nods slowly, and laughed, “Of course, my youngest brother has to look the cutest and most dashing at the ball. After all, you have to be able to catch her eyes.”

“Who?”

His voice is laced with exasperation and curiosity, but Camilla chuckled, “You should know.”

“I don’t, sister,” his lips are tugged into a frown and he sighed, “I understand Christmas means festivities, but we’ve been celebrating all month.”

“Yes, but we don’t have balls all month long, so please just go to this one okay?”

Though that was a question, the tone used reflected her thoughts. You’re not allowed to say no. He sighed yet again, and grumbled, “Fine.”

***

He had thought he’d hate it. He thought he’d regret letting Camilla force him into going to the ball. But once he found out everyone already had a set partner and she essentially had rigged the entire thing from the beginning, Leo had came in dreading the entire event.

If it was going to be like any other ball and banquet, he’d be paired up with some other high court lady from elsewhere, or even worse, he’d be forced to meet all of them. But when he finds himself at the bottom of the grand staircase staring into the bright familiar orbs that he’s seen all his life, he can’t help but feel his mouth go dry and his breath hitch.

He doesn’t know why he’s never seen it before. He doesn’t understand why he’s never understood it until now. But you were truly the only person that has seen him at his worst, his best, the most embarrassing or vulnerable moments; yet had stayed with him throughout it all. So when he sees the poinsettia corsage that matched his boutonniere, he almost bursts into laughter once he realizes it all. But instead he finds himself smiling widely as he offers his hand to you. Your hand trembled slightly, and he softly teased, “What’s wrong, my lady?”

As though you couldn’t dazzle him anymore than you’ve already done so, the blush that blossoms across your cheeks makes him swell with pride that it was because of him. You mumbled, “S-Stop it. Knock it off, Leo.”

“Just Leo?”

You pouted, “You told me to drop the formalities.” You place your hand in his and lets him pull you closer and he chuckled, “I did, didn’t I?”

You nod, but quickly avert your gaze away from his face. There was something special about today. Something that was different from the usual casual banter between the two of you. Perhaps it was the thrill of electricity that rushed through you upon taking his hand in yours. Perhaps it was the fact that both of you could hear the other’s rapid heartbeat from the close proximity.

Or perhaps it was because both of you have finally came to realize that you were in love with the other this entire time. And though the words were never spoken between the two of you, from the loving gaze and the softness in his tone and voice as he held you close and danced with you through the night, both of you knew that this was where you both belonged - with each other.


End file.
